Cyclosporins are a class of poly-N-methylated cyclic undecapeptides. There are naturally occurring cyclosporins such as cyclosporin A, and non-natural cyclosporin (“Cs”) derivatives.
Cyclosporin A, for example, has the following structure:

The following structure shows the 11 amino acid residues of cyclosporin A:
